battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-13740085-20150402214032/@comment-25373667-20150403023141
OOC: Guess who's baaack?! IC: From afar, the newly repaired, updated, and numerically superior than before, NAR fleet steams ahead, ready for battle. From long range, thousands of missiles rain down on the US fleet, followed closely by thousands of aircraft, including 300 IHA-1A interceptors. Among the new surface ships are the Arcadeus I''s', Andromeda''s, ''Interceptor''s, '''and ''Vindicator''s. Once in gunnery range, millions of shells, ranging from 127mm to 460mm, rain down on the US fleet, wrecking smaller vessels. ''Lead Rain herself does insanely well, scoring sufficient hits to sink a battleship, a battlecruiser, and two destroyers in one salvo. Arkillon, aboard Lead Rain: Get all missiles reloaded ASAP! Make sure to keep the destroyers protected behind heavier ships, but ready to make ASW and torpedo runs, if need be. Keep the carriers to the rear, away from the action, with a Poison or two providing AA cover. Callinsci: Aye Aye sir! Suddenly, several MCM's and shells start hitting targets, and several US ships, including one Colorado, have noticed the NAR fleet, now pushing to block the US fleet from entering Neviston. By now, missiles have reloaded, and are ready to fire. Arkillon: Hold your missile fire until we're at point blank! Our advanced missiles will take fewer hits the closer we are. The fleets are now less than 10,000 meters apart, when the order to fire missiles is given. Thousands of missiles impact US ships at near point blank range, causing catastrophic damage. Over 200 missiles hit the Colorado-class. Arkillon watches as several IHA-1A's are shot down by the Iron Dome system. Arkillon: That blasted Iron Dome! Once we create a distraction, get a few midgets under those Horizon''s, and wreck them. Several NAR subs dive down, and split into two groups. The first dives deep, ready to launch midgets. The second goes in, weaving around the much larger and less maneuverable ''Kraken''s, launching torpedoes and depth charges (the ''Striker''s have depth charges) at the US subs, keeping them distracted. Meanwhile, the deep diving subs launch 24 midgets at 12 different ''Horizon''s. The midgets sneak up, and quickly fire off their torpedoes, before going kamikaze. In total, 10 ''Horizon''s are taken down. The NAR subs withdraw. By now, the ''Colorado is focusing all fire on the NAR fleet. NAR battleships scatter, crossing the T with the US ship. 5 Vindicator''s, ''Lead Rain, Steel Thunder, and many other BB's and CC's focus all fire on the US heavy, raining down with thousands of 460, 400, and 127mm shells. Very quickly, damage control crews are overwhelmed, and a large fire starts on the Colorado-class. The fire spreads, until reaching an AA magazine. The AA mag explodes, causing a chain reaction of explosions which rip open side of the ship, causing a huge list. The NAR onslaught continues, and as the ship starts to limp away, the Lead Rain scores a fatal blow. A 460mm shell tears through the weakened deck, exploding at an open magazine door, causing the ships mammoth 530mm gun turret to explode in a massive fireball, splitting the ship in half. The exploded turret flies through the air, slamming into a US carrier. The explosions catches the eye of several destroyer captains, who make a torpedo run for Vindicator. A Flyby-class CL, two Hull-class DD's, and eight other destroyers block their path, however, and a fierce battle ensues. The fast ships dart around, attempting to land more hits than their opponents. However, the 400mm guns of the Hull and Flyby-classes prove fatal for the destroyers, who go down in just a few hits. Arkillon takes note of this. After most of the US DD's are taken down, a US CA charges in, ready to wreck the NAR ships with its superior firepower. However, NAR advanced missile systems save the day, with missiles precisely targeting key systems on the US CA, putting it dead in the water. A destroyer finishes it off with a salvo of torps. The question that remains, however, is whether or not the NAR fleet will make it in time to help block the US fleet from entering the harbor's entrance.